Mechanical Rahkshi
Mechanical Rahkshi are Rahkshi that don't run on Kraata. They were initially invented by to be built by Zoruxx as minions. They are currently deactivated, and most were likely destroyed when Axorla Nui took off. Biography Creation After Toa Zoruxx fell under the mental control of Makuta Vels, he constructed the initial mechanical Rahkshi to aid his conquest of Tehktra Nui. Upon arrival, he caused mass havoc within the poorer areas bordering the Wastelands. The local forces of KMES could not handle the attack, so an elite team of Toa were called in bring the situation under control. After Toa Zoruxx fell under the mental control of Makuta Vels, he constructed the intial few Mechanical Rahkshi to aid his conquest of Tehktra Nui. Upon arrival he caused mass havoc within the poorer areas bordering the Wastelands. The local forces of KMES could not handle the attack so an elite team of Toa were called in bring the situation under control. After hours of fighting, the battle shifted to a nearby abandoned factory. Zoruxx using his kanohi Volitak dissapeared into the shadows and let his Rahkshi continue fighting. As fighting ensued, two more toa joined the fight. Meanwhile, Zoruxx had made it further into the factory and began to produce further Mechanical Rahkshi. Being an elite team of toa, they finally began overpowering the Mechanical Rahkshi. Zoruxx noticed this and decided to take action. Telepathically communicating to his minion, Zoruxx commanded them to change their tactics. Instead of the full frontal attack strategy that they has assumed, he commanded them to divide out the group; to shatter their unity. After the Rahkshi successfully completed the task, Zoruxx came in for the kill. The Rahkshi had cornered half the group toward an area under massive hanging vats. more coming soon Gigas Magna Storyline More soon... Known Types File:P1010555.jpg|Guurahk File:STA70816.jpg|Fusion File:Mechanical_rahkshi_of_heat_vision.jpg|Heat Vision File:Density.jpg|Density Control File:Bionicle1_960.jpg|Kurahk File:STA70762.jpg|Lerahk File:100_3731.jpg|Panrahk File:AbsorptionRahkshi.jpg|Growth File:Bionicle1 962.jpg|Turahk File:Bionicle1_957.jpg|Vorahk File:Zirahk.jpg|Heat Vision (Gigas Magna Storyline) Abilities and Traits They have all the powers granted to ordinary Rahkshi, but are robotic shells. As they are mechanical, their main weaknesses are electricity and water. However, the latter Elemental Power is only effective if it is capable of getting past the armor. Trivia *The concept of the Mechanical Rahkshi was that of Ids5621 *The Rahkshi of Fusion's staff was transformed by the Jaxok into the Staff of Jaxok *Sound Grenades don't affect Mechanical Rahkshi. *Mechanical Kurahk, Vorahk, and Turahk were created by Makuta Kaper, Guurahk, Kosurahk, Lehrak and Heat Vision Rahkshi by Ids5621, Different Lerahk by BionicleDude, Density Control Rahkshi created by Abc8920, Kalrahk by Biogecko and Rahkshi of Growth by TheSlicer. Gallery File:P1010557.jpg|A Mechanical Guurakh with tongue out File:Staff_weilding.jpg|Heat Vision rahkshi weilding its staff File:Bionicle1_961.jpg|Mechanical Kurahk and Vorahk standing together File:100 3290.jpg|A Mechanical Lerahk File:STA70833.jpg|A Mechanical Rahkshi of Fusion in flight File:STA70836.jpg|A Guurahk and a Rahkshi of Fusion File:Bionicle1_956.jpg|A Mechanical Vorahk, compared in size and height with an mid-sized MVT File:AbsorptionRahkshi2.JPG|A Mechanical Rahkshi of Growth wielding its staff File:Rahkshi.png|Mechanical Rahkshi in sprite form File:100_7039.JPG|Another Turahk File:Underworld1.jpg|Zirahk killing a Vandrox Appearances *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' (First Appearance) *''Matoran Adventures'' *''Revenge is Key'' *''Tales of Time'' *''Running From Death'' (Mentioned Only) *''52 Days of Night'' *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' Category:Rahkshi Category:Kaper category:Ids5621 Category:Mechanical rahkshi Category:Biogecko